Any Necessary Means
by Kknd2
Summary: “It is the opinion of my branch that a clear and present danger exists to the very existence of this government, and the continuance of our way of life.”


MGLN: Any Necessary Means  
V1.1 updated for spelling errors aid provided by Tabasc0, additional author note.  
By:Sorain

The Following Story is based off of the frighteningly Machiavellian minds of myself and Crazael. It occurs a unspecified amount of time after StrikerS. This work is a One-Shot proposal to a full work, or at least a B side from the perspective of the other end of the equation. There is meant to be nothing here that could not occur, if there is, please tell me.

Additional Notes appear at the end.

******

Following the events of the JS Incident, massive reshuffling of the military and civilian leadership of the Mid-Childan government has occurred. There is a very real divide between the "Old Guard" who feel as if they carry the burden for a few bad apples, and the "New Guard" who increasingly hold positions of power.

Inside the conference room of the TSAB HQ, at 1AM local time, an unscheduled meeting of the TSAB supreme council has been called. This meeting is on no official books, and will not be recorded. It includes none of the new guard.

Before the council stands a single officer in a rarely seen uniform. Its Black with Gold highlights reveal only two symbols, a captains bars, and the stylized twin lightning bolts of the branch.

"I have called for this meeting because we are at a key moment in our history, a watershed moment. As of tomorrow the appointment of Hayate Yagami as head of the capitol security forces becomes official, and her proposed changes to capitol security become fact of law."

"We are aware of this, and not pleased, but the New Guard has too much support for us to delay it any longer." the exhausted voice of the legislator replied.

"It is the opinion of my branch that a clear and present danger exists to the very existence of this government, and the continuance of our way of life."

The massed mutterings and dissent were silenced by a single wave of the womans hand.

"The Current head of the entire ground forces of this government, and soon the head of capitol security, is Hayate Yagami. She recently attended the birthday party of Vivio Takamatchi."

"How does this represent a threat?"

"The guest list of that party includes the following people: Captain Takamatchi; Nanoha the current head of TSAB air forces, Captain Takamatchi; Fate the current leasion between the Navy and the Ground forces, Captain Yunno Scrya, the current director of Intelligence and caretaker of the infinite library, Carim Gracia, Knight of the Saint Church, Mariel Atenza, the recently promoted engineering specialist for the Capitol defensive grid and central communications network, Lt. Cournial Reinforce Zwei, the personal assistant to Hayate Yagami." A pause for breath.

"Also in attendence were Captain Signum Yagami, current head of the first commando squad, Captain Vita Yagami, The current head of the second commando squad, Retired Admiral Lindy Harlaown, Current High Admiral Chrono Harlaown and his wife Amy, Emergency Response Service Head, Subaru Nakajima, head of the Investigative Branch Teana Lanster, Lieutenants Cinque Nakajima, Dieci Nakajima, Nove Nakajima, and Wendi Nakajima of the Ground Forces First group, Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe of the Wildlife Preservation Service, Finally Lutecia Alpino a high ranking agent in the Shadows organization also attended."

"That is a long list, essentially the entirety of the main players in the JS Incident. But other then being a long list of powerful mages and influential people, I fail to see the threat." The voice one of the youngest of the Old Guard.

"Have you considered that, for nearly an entire day, the heads of the Army, Navy, Air Force, Investigative Branch, our central computer system, our intelligence branch, the current head engineer of the central communications network, the head of the Saint Church Knights, One of the top ranking espionage agents in service and the leaders of the majority of the main line forces tasked to defend the capitol, and thus the government, were in what amounts to a closed session of council?" the womans stern reply came.

"As much as that sounds sinister placed in those terms, Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe, along with Lindy Harlaown are not exactly the kind of members you want for a shadowy cabal." A Public Relations member this time.

"Until you consider the possible goal of armed overthrow of the government, and consider that Administrated World No. 61 lies within a single transport of the Capitol. It is largely empty of habitation, allowing for the mustering of a large force or construction of a base of operations without threat of intervention or discovery." The crisp officus return of the Black Clad officer.

"What causes you to see a simple child's birthday party as some kind of conspirators meeting?" Minaster of Finance, a rare speaker outside of prepared statements. The officers reply was just as confident, but not ghost written by someone a third her age.

"The sentiments of the new head of security for this government are well known, and only her continued success in the field and popular support among both civilians and the enlisted ranks has gotten her to the position she is about to assume. With this new power, she intends to create a permanent on station naval force of a dozen cruiser class ships, all armed with Arc En Ceil weaponry and with the unlock keys to use them controlled by Naval leasion Fate."

Murmurs of frustration at that filled the mostly empty room.

"At the same time, the squads headed by the Nakajima's become the first response units to control the ground of the capitol itself. The two commando squads headed by her own knights, who freely admit they are sworn to her before anything else, become the quick response forces for hostile elimination. Air Force units, the majority of their members trained personally by Nanoha, are already assigned to patrol the skies over the city."

Murmurs of worry begin to replace the frustration.

"With all communications routed through Long Arch for the area, the rest goes through our central network, watched over by Mariel Atenza. The Emergency response Service has its own communications network, under the control of its head Subaru Nakajima, as does the Investigative Branch ran by Teana Lanster. In effect, all control and the majority of Ground, Air, Naval and Special Service would be in Hayate Yagami's hands. All communications would rest in the hands of her associates. Our control codes, all of them, rest in the hands of her friend Yunno Scrya."

The hushed tones of fear replace the worry.

"Even the one other armed force that could intervene, the Knights of the Saint Church, are headed by Carim Gracia, a close friend. Let us not forget that at last count seventy percent of those enlisted in the armed forces professed to the faith of the Saint, whose living symbol is Vivio Takamatchi."

Silent terror at last greets the purple haired officer as she adjusts her Black Barret.

"We can call in the forces from off world!" A panicked cry comes. The flash of light in her blue eyes at the idiocy of a minster of agriculture leads directly into her counterpoint.

"We have systematically dismantled the military s of every administrated world, replacing them with the TSAB forces. That is assuming that the governments would be willing to lend them to us, and we could contact them without communications gear."

"Even if they tried to overthrow us, we could evacuate and fight as a government in exile from a Non administrated world!" The second knee jerk reaction was as she suspected it would be.

"Assuming that the lock down doors are not used to parcel us up into easy to eliminate sections, and its possible to fight past the cream of the Air Forces, and acquire a ship, and evade the Navy. The highest tech world not under administration is NAW 97, the source of the conspirators and a place they visit frequently, the ovius choice of hiding place, and likely packed with local agents." She did not mention her own history with the world, or the family she had there to this day.

A stunned silence at the prospect that the trap is closed, then one last desperate outburst.

"We could turn loose Jail Scaglietti, let them deal with that madman and his combat cyborgs while we make our escape." Several members looked at the one who spoke in naked shock.

"The numbers are highly under strength, Jail has no support base, and even with surprise and his entire force on hand, he failed before. Jail is a madman, there is no trusting him." To hear the suggestion from the director of prisons was a surprise, but it was exactly the final desperate ploy she had waited someone else to table.

"If the things that this government has stood for, the very fabric of the society the TSAB is meant to protect is to survive, it will require extreme measures and a total effort."

"Then there is a way out of this impossible situation?" The entirety of the Old Guard, less then a third of the full council, was now looking to her as if she was the Saint returned. Even so her voice turned grim.

"It will require the realization that we can no longer delude ourselves into righteousness, mercy, or fairness." Her oration of fiery rhetoric followed. "This threat is a cancer, a rot of the flesh that if left unchecked will destroy everything. Such a rot must be cut out root and branch, burned until nothing remains, and if it requires the destruction of part of the healthy segment to save the rest, so be it. There can be no compromise, no neutrality, and once the course is started, there is no going back."

Silent consideration.

"Know that our society, our honor, and our memory in history will never recover. Stopping a rot this widespread will leave scars."

A moments peace, then...

"So what do you, in your position as head of Secret Security, propose we do, Captain Tsukimura?"

The light glinting off the stylized lightning bolts, She took a deep breath to reply...

******

For those of you keeping track, there is a very frightening sense of who this is, and why she is associated with the old guard. It is not Suzuka Tsukimura. Nor does it need to be Shinobu, though her being involved is possible. It is however someone very dear to them both, someone who's duties must be carried out in the dark, where no one else can know. A woman who never appears or is even directly mentioned, yet must exist. Let us remember that Suzuka was not pushed out beyond the barrier, and could see the clash of Fate and Nanoha. It is not unreasonable to believe that her family has some involvement with the TSAB that could not be made public.

For Extra fun, Consider what the Initials of the Secret Security are, and enjoy the war hammer 40k style Inquisitor rhetoric.

Now consider the possibility that Captain Tsukimura is absolutely correct in her assessment of Hayate's intentions. Now why would Hayate do such a thing? How many of those at the party would be in on it? Assuming there is enough interested Reviews, I will write out the other half of this story. If theres enough Interest, I could be persuaded to play out the events for the enjoyment of everyone. (well perhaps not so much those involved.) Thus far a single request for the B side has come, So it shall appear eventually. That said, Tabasc0 alone does not a huge following make.


End file.
